Wasabi Noginger
''"I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place". (by Wasabi)'' Wasabi Noginger is a major character of Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6 and in it's sequel of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek .He is the member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. He is the male equivalent of Applejack (Ashleigh Ball). Official Disney Bio "Wasabi is committed to precision. He’s super smart and just a touch neurotic, but the big and burly neatnik can’t help but join the cause when Hiro needs him most. As part of “Big Hero 6,” Wasabi amplifies his martial arts skills with jaw-dropping plasma blade weaponry. Sharp doesn’t even begin to describe this guy." Background Wasabi is an intelligent young man and notable student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, majoring in applied physics. Among his group of friends are the colorful team he would eventually join to form Big Hero 6, being Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, fanboy Fred, and Hiro Hamada, brother of Tadashi Hamada, another one of Wasabi's best friends. Personality Wasabi is described as neurotic and compulsive. Out of all his friends, Wasabi is arguably the most grounded, and appears to be the one with the most common sense, initially finding Hiro's plan to form a team of superheroes to stop a villainous masked man to be insane. In reality, such an idea would sound ridiculous. With these facts, Wasabi is often mistaken for a coward, as he's easily scared and disturbed when facing intense situations, whilst his friends generally take a more fearless, or considerably less excitable approach. Wasabi is overly a "by the book" kind of person, strictly following rules and believes in using law and order as a way of going about everyday life. Whilst the other members of the team prefer to jump into action spontaneously, Wasabi would usually stand aside for a few moments to concoct a plan, eventually putting it into immediate, affective motion once he does. With the other members of the team being rather reckless at times, Wasabi's ultimate composure and ordinance can be a valuable source of prosperity amongst the team, specifically when dealing with crime-fighting. Even so, Wasabi's lawful nature can sometimes annoy the others members of the team, specifically Go Go, who was openly frustrated with Wasabi during a high-stakes car chase through the city as the group tries to evade the villainous Yokai; as Wasabi would constantly follow the various rules of the road as he drove, slowing down their escape and making them an easier target for Yokai's clutches. Wasabi is also shown to go by a system: where there's a place for everything, and everything is in its place; as shown during his introduction at San Fransokyo Tech, where he showcases his carefully organized and divided tools to the newcomer in the form of Hiro. His intense dislike for disorder is also seen in the snippet, where Go Go comedically grabs a tool, thus tarnishing the entire ordinance of his table, and resulting in a tantrum. However, despite his normally cautious and somewhat anxious personality, he can be very brave. This was shown during Big Hero 6's first confrontation with Yokai. While Yokai had Go Go and Honey Lemon cornered, Wasabi intervened and confronted the masked villain to prevent him from harming his friends, demonstrating he is willing to risk his life for them. It was also shown that while he does normally prefer being organized and having a plan, he can think on his feet and react quickly and effectively to a situation. This was shown when he was being squished by Yokai's microbots between two thick metal walls, and expeditiously responded by using his lasers to cut a hole underneath him and escaping. He was also able to use the lack of gravity during the battle with Yokai to his advantage as he swiftly and agilely cut down a number of Microbots, advising the other team members to do the same. Interestingly, the latter action also demonstrates Wasabi's sense leadership. Physical Appearance Wasabi is a large, burly man, creating a humorous juxtaposition with his ultimately soft nature. He is tall, very muscular, and well-kept, with his most notable feature being his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark complexion, and appears to be mostly fond of the colors green and yellow, when it comes to clothing attire. Wasabi can also be seen wearing all black, jikatabi shoes, which are often found in Japanese fashion. When wearing his super suit, Wasabi dons mostly green, almost turquoise armor, accompanied by a flowing, shimmering cape (in promotional material), and what appears to be Japanese cropped pants, with particular patterns layered over it. Wasabi's jikatabi fashion also remains intact with his armor, though given red linings to accompany the black. Powers And Abilities Like the rest of his teammates, Wasabi's scietifically engineered abilities are based off his latest school project; laser induced plasma. In addition to his natural physical strength and scientific skill, Wasabi's suit contains a pair of retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms. These blades are razor sharp and can slice through most, if not all, materials with relative ease. In battle, Wasabi appears to be the most powerful (or capable) member of the team, excluding Baymax, as seen when he used his plasma blades and own physical agility to counter nearly every one of Yokai's attacks. He has very quick reflexes, as shown during training when he easily cut down all of the tennis balls aimed at him from the quick tennis ball cannon without getting injured and was able to hold his own for a short time against Yokai (while not overpowered, Yokai was able to use the microbots to grab Wasabi's feet). Appearance Big Hero 6 Wasabi is first introduced at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he's in the process of his latest experiment; laser induced plasma, with Wasabi is first introduced at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he's in the process of his latest experiment; laser induced plasma, with a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision. During the testing process, Wasabi meets Hiro, the younger brother of his good friend Tadashi. Wasabi takes the time to demonstrate his creation, as well as introducing Hiro to his method of organization and having a steady system; only to be interrupted by a reckless Go Go. Later on, when Hiro meets the eccentric Fred, Wasabi joins by their side during the meeting and mentions two facts: He received his nickname "Wasabi" from Fred after spilling the food of the same name onto his shirt on one occasion, along with the fact that Fred once asked him to build a shrink ray, only to have his hopes rejected. Later on, after some time would pass, it's revealed that Wasabi and the others have befriended Hiro, welcoming him into their circle of friends and assisting him in his science fair project, which he hopes will impress their professor, Professor Callaghan, thus allowing him enrollment into San Fransokyo Tech. Wasabi, along with Hiro's other close relations, cheering the boy genius on at the science fair. On the day of the fair, Wasabi joins the others in providing Hiro support during his presentation, claiming to have several different necessities in case of an emergency due to nervousness. Despite brief apprehension, Hiro's presentation is a rousing success, and he's instantly accepted into the school, much to the delight of Wasabi and the others. In honor of the momentous occasion, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, Cass, offers free food at her cafe, to which they accept. Unfortunately, after their departure, a fire breaks out at the school, and after hearing Professor Callaghan is still inside, Tadashi rushes in to save him, only to meet his untimely demise in doing so. Wasabi and the others mourn the death of their friend, and spends their time comforting the Hamada family during the dark hours. Unfortunately, Hiro refuses to engage in contact, concealing himself within his room for weeks. Even so, Wasabi and the others make an attempt to send a video message, expressing their interest in having him join their side in school, as well as their circle of friends, only to face understandable rejection. However, later that night, Wasabi and the others were out on the city streets when they spot Hiro and Tadashi's robot, Baymax, snooping about the city. Wasabi follows behind in his van, and the gang soon finds themselves near the bay. A fearful Wasabi trying to evade Yokai. Wasabi confronts Hiro on his actions, but it leads to no real explanation. That is, until a menacing figure wearing a kabuki mask arrives and attacks them; nearly killing a panicked Wasabi, though the latter is fortunately rescued by Baymax. Without further hesitation, Wasabi and the others retreat to the former's van, and a car chase ensues. A by-the-book Wasabi constantly obeys the traffic laws, however, slowing the group down and heightening of the mask figure's success in murdering them, until Go Go, out of frustration, takes the wheel. The chase ends with the team and van crashing into the waters of the bay, having the mask man believe them to be dead, thus taking his leave. Once emerged from the waters, Fred offers a place for recovery, which turns out to be his mansion home, much to Wasabi's surprise and utter confusion. After drying off, the friends discuss the mask man, and he's revealed to be a man who managed to steal Hiro's Microbots, and the cause of the fire that killed Tadashi. Wanting to bring him to justice, Hiro suggests they become technologically advanced superheroes to bring Yokai down, themselves. Wasabi is the first to express his apprehensions on the matter, exclaiming they're simply a bunch of nerds, and as such, don't stand a chance against the villain. Nevertheless, he goes along with it, and "upgrades" are given to each member. Wasabi witnesses his plasma blades for the first time. Wasabi is given special armor, with his primary weapons being plasma blades based off his latest school experiment. After a little training at Fred's manor, Baymax and Hiro set out to track Yokai's whereabouts, eventually discovering it to be on an abandoned island off the shores of the city. Wasabi joins the others in traveling over via flight through Baymax, and openly expresses his lack of enjoyment due to his fear of heights. Once they arrive, Wasabi is the only member to point out the lack of precaution the others are taking, after spotting a "Warning" sign on the gates that lead to a hidden facility. Nevertheless, a fearful Wasabi follows behind, and the team soon stumbles upon a giant machine in the making. After watching a surveillance recording, they learn that the machine is a transportation portal, that originally belonged to tech-geru Alistair Krei, but was destroyed after a malfunctioning during its test run, apparently killing the test pilot, Abigail. This leads the team to believe Krei is the one behind the mask. Wasabi reprimanding Hiro on his murderous actions. And just then, Yokai attacks. Whilst the other members immediately jump into action, Wasabi stays behind in an attempt to think of a plan, only to impulsively jump into battle. Though he puts up a decent fight, at first, Yokai soon gets the upper hand and defeats him. After a while, Hiro successfully unmasks the criminal, but it's revealed to be Professor Callaghan, who used the stolen Microbots to save himself from a fiery death. Infuriated, Hiro corrupts Baymax's programming and orders him to kill Callaghan. Knowing such action is wrong, Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred battle Baymax to stop him, allowing Callaghan to escape in the process. Fortunately, Honey Lemon restores Baymax to his normal safe, and the robot apologizes for his actions towards the team. Wasabi and Go Go confront Hiro on his behavior, only to have the boy storm off in grief, with Baymax by his side, leaving them stranded on the island, until Fred's butler arrives with the family chopper. Once they return to San Fransokyo, Wasabi and the team visit Hiro to comfort him, understanding his actions were out of overwhelming sadness at the hands of Tadashi's death. Go Go then promises they'll put a stop to Callaghan's villainy, the right way. Wasabi during the final battle against Yokai. The team then shows Hiro a piece of recording footage they found at Krei's facility, where it's revealed Abigail was the daughter of Callaghan, meaning his scheme is revolved around extracting revenge on Alistair Krei. With this knowledge, the team heads to Krei Tech, where Callaghan arrives and confronts the tech-geru. Before he's able to kill Krei, Wasabi and the team arrives, engaging in battle after Callaghan refuses to stand down. Wasabi is soon trapped between two metallic walls of Microbots, which continuously move closer from each side, as Callaghan plans to crush him to death. With the other members suffering similar catastrophes, Hiro advises them to look through a different angle to free themselves. Wasabi comes up with the idea to use his blades to get through the ground below him, thus freeing him from Callaghan's clutches. Once below, and reunited with some of the other teammates, Wasabi begins destroying the Microbots and sending them into the already activated portal, tarnishing Callaghan's source of power, and enabling the team access to apprehending him. Wasabi and the others during the finale. Though the portal is taken down, the magnetic containment field begins to fail, putting the portal on the verge of exploding. The team rallies together to evacuate the area, but Baymax senses life within the portal, and Hiro believes it to be Abigail. Hiro and Baymax enter the portal's dimension to save her, and though they do so, Baymax loses his life before they can return. Wasabi is the first to notice Baymax's absence when Hiro and Abigail return, and without word, understands he sacrificed himself to save them. Abigail is taken into medical care, whilst Callaghan is arrested. Meanwhile, Wasabi and his friends return to their normal lives as students at San Fransokyo Tech, with Hiro, having overcome his grief, joining their side. One day, however, Hiro discovers Baymax's programming chip, thus enabling him the power of recreating the robot. Once Baymax returns, the Big Hero 6 team sees a resurgence, and the friends officially band together to protect the city from crime, in Tadashi's honor. Songs Songs sung by Wasabi or he took part in it *We'll Be The Stars (With the team) *Dancing Crazy (With the team) Quotes ''Big Hero 6'' *''"What you doing?"'' *''"Look out"'' *''"We're not gonna make it"'' *''"We made it"'' *''"Why you're trying to kill us?"'' ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek'' *''"I'm not a baby anymore!"'' *''"Noow! you mean we have to go on an another galaxy."'' *''"It's pretty good"'' *''Maybe after you eat us, you won't be so scrawny!" '' Big hero 6: Baymax " This place is too dark! " " What would Baymax & Hiro do?" " Hiro was over here the whole time & we didn't notice " Big hero 6: Hiro Hamada " I'll never look at Hiro the same way again..." " It's over Chandler!" " Leave my baby alone!!!" ( He's referring to his car ) Trivia *In the end credits, Wasabi has gotten a new van and is seen driving it with his friends inside as they drive around the city. *In the original comics, he is called Wasabi No-Ginger. *However, his last name is dropped from the film. *However, other forms of media still call him by his full name. *He is 6'4" (193 cm) in height. *Wasabi is multilingual, being fluent in English, Spanish, and Klingon. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot had Wasabi depicted as a disciplined, quiet, and very strict character. Along with his dislike for Fred in general, he was a sushi chef with a razor sharp talent just like in the comics. * Wasabi is actually a nickname given to him by Fred, for spilling wasabi on his shirt. Wasabi claims "it was one time!". *According to the video game Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay, Wasabi lives in an apartment. *He may be a germophobe as he is shown wearing sterlie gloves while working with his experiments and was the most grossed out by Fred's statements about how he rarely washed his clothes. He was also worried when everyone went to the abandoned Krei lab because it was quarantined. *He has acrophobia (fear of heights). *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Wasabi was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. * In the comics, he is Asian and obese. In the film, he is Black and rather burly. Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Marvel Characters